Exile
by luxrayvisionx
Summary: In the world of pokemon without humans. A Shinx is exiled from his home village for something he didn t do. Will he survive the wild and get a new home? Find out in this story. This is my first ever story. Reviews would be appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

**Exile**

* * *

><p>"Because of your foul deed's, I demand you an exile!"<p>

" I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, just a dream..." a shinx said.

The shinx was like any normal shinx. Not so large, blue front, black rear and a star on its tail. Except there's a twist. He has a batch of gold fur on his front-right paw. Being a male, his hind paws are black.

"Dreams of the past... Why did they do it for something I didn't do?"

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

It was a rainy day and there was not much sun. The wind was blowing. The place was streaming with other pokemon. Though one pokemon was being carried, chained to the guards who would keep him from fleeing. Four chains to be exact. Why would they need 4 chains for a small shinx may you ask? They thought, he, a small shinx, had been stealing in the town.

"I tell you, I didnt do it!" the shinx said.

"For the crimes you have done, Mister Electron, for the violation of the law," the judge said.

"I mean it! I didn't do anything!" Electron said.

"Your words are pointless. We have a ton of witnesses of you doing it", the judge said again.

"They didn't see me, they saw someone else!," the shinx said.

"Resistance is futile."

"You have the wrong pokemon!"

"Because of your foul deed's, I demand you an exile!"

"I didn't do anything! Don't do this! It's not right!" the shinx said.

"Guards! Get this law breaker out of my sight!" the judge said.

Electron was carried out into a carriage that was pulled far way from the village. He was thrown on the road inside a bag and left there without any food or water.

End of flashback.

* * *

><p>The memories still inside his head, and a drop of water dripping down one of his eyes.<p>

He had been exiled for something he didn't do. He left the country seeing he was no longer welcome.

He took his supplies he found during his 3 months of exile and went on.

He heard something in the distance. It sounded like rushing water. Electron went on his way to it. In his mind he thought that civilization would normally be by water.

He rushed to see what was further away, out of the woods and by the water.

* * *

><p>This is the first time I've attempted a story. I might continue when I feel like it.<p>

Review if you like. Might help me know what I should work on. I'm new to makign stories.


	2. Exile chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Seems like I actually mmade another chapter... Why have I done this!<p>

* * *

><p>As he was running, Electron saw some light from the end of the forest.<p>

'Light!', Electron thought as he ran to the end of the forest.

He started sprinting to the light as he thought of what could be there.

When he finally got out of the forest he saw what he expected. What might that be you ask? Civilization.

To be precise, it was just a small village. It seemed smaller than the one he was exiled from.

It seemed like the town was a bit lively. There seemed to be quite a bit of shops around town. He looked to the right and then to the left, where he saw something.

For some reason, he could see a bunch of pokemon clustered in a specific place. He could see something that seemed a bit familiar. He went a bit closer to get a better look. He could see a bunch of pokemon on two sides, one being bigger than the other. The smaller one seemed to be protesting against something while the bigger one seemed to support what was going on. Electron went even closer to see what it was. He saw a pokemon in the back of the two crowds. Then it hit him, someone was being put on judgement. On a chair, a fairly small pokemon was sitting. Electron could make it out to be a vulpix. It was sitting on a chair seeming stressed.

"What are you talking about?!" it said.

"You think you can break into our base and get away with it?" someone else said.

"I'm telling you that I didn't do it" the vulpix said again.

"Liar! We saw you do it!" another one said.

"Its not true!" the vulpix said again.

"Lets get it", the other pokemon said as they started approaching the fire type.

"No stop!" it said.

"Too late".

After hearing this, Electron started running to the scene.

"Hey, stop!" Electron said.

"Who are you, weakling?" the other pokemon said.

"Im not a weakling!"

"Come back when you get older," he said.

"What are you doing!" Electron said.

"Getting some payback. But if you insist, we can beat you up too," they said.

"Bring it on!" electron said as he used charge.

"Wrong choice kid," one of the pokemon in the gang of pokemon said.

"You will see where you are wrong," the shinx said as he released discharge. "Take that!"

* * *

><p>Well guess that's all for now. Ill probably be doing stuff. Maybe I'll continue, maybe I wont. See ya if there's a next time. And if I continue, the next chapter will be a fight seen.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Shinx used discharge at the pokemon in front of him. He only just noticed. They were mostly ground types.

"Oh great…" Electron said as he stopped using discharge.

"Ha ha ha, that won't beat us!" he saw an Onix say. Electron assumed it to be the leader.

"That's not my only moves though!" the Shinx said as he prepared to use another attack. Instead of attacking though, he took out something round and blue and used it. Every one of the pokemon he was facing went to sleep in the blink of an eye.

The Shinx went to the Vulpix and said:

"What were they doing?"

"I don't really know… I was walking in the forest and got attacked." The vulpix said.

"Let's get out of here before they wake up" Electron whispered.

"Good idea."

The Shinx and the Vulpix retreated into the woods as they ran from the sleeping danger. They didn't know when the ground type gang would wake up or if they would get ambushed. The two were trying to keep as much distance from the other pokemon. As they were running inside the forest by the town the ground around them started shaking violently. Some ground a bit ahead of the two was shaking much more than where they were. Then out of nowhere, the Onix that they were trying to get away from burrowed out of the ground.

"Surprise!" The Onix yelled as he landed right over the other two. He was a lot taller than both of them combined.

"Think you can get away that easily? Think again!" the Onix said as he charged an attack.

"Do you have any effective attacks?" the Vulpix asked Electron.

"No… I got some seeds though. Would some blast seeds be of any use?" Electron replied back.

"Good enough. Let´s just hope you have enough of them." The vulpix replied.

"Alright, take the blast seeds and lets fight him!" the Shinx answered.

The Onix was burrowing under ground at them. They could feel the ground under them shaking heavily.

"Put a blast seed here", the Shinx said before the Onix got up.

"Alright, I´ll throw too," the Vulpix answered. ¨

The Onix burrowed up exactly where Electron predicted, where the blast seed was. The Onix had gotten it on his head and he didn´t even notice it.

"Throw it!" Electron shouted to the vulpix as he took a blast seed. The vulpix did the same. The Onix was choosing who to attack as the two were aiming where the blast seed was on the Onix.

"Throw!" Electron shouted. Electron and the Vulpix both threw their blast seed at the Onix´s head.

Both seeds hit the Onix right in the face and exploded. Even the one on his face exploded from the other two explosions.

"Argh! I´m gonna kill you!" The Onix shouted after taking the hit.

The Onix charged at the two smaller pokemon with all his force.

"Get ready! The Shinx said to the Vulpix.

"Ready to get it," it replied.

As the Onix got close the other two were separating. They were going further away from each other. The Onix saw this as an apportunity. He charged at the Shinx and was going to attack him. The Shinx took out an orb and threw it in the air. The orb was emitting a blinding light to whoever didn't close their eyes before the sight.

"I´m going to get you!" the Onix shouted as he was looking around with pain in his eyes.

As he was looking around the Vulpix had gone behind it. The Vulpix went up the back of the Onix and got to its head.

"There you are!" the Onix said as he attacked the vulpix. The vulpix dodged the attack while on his head making him hit his own head. The Shinx ran towards the Onix holding his last blast seed.

"Pain over gain," the Shinx said quietly and threw the blast seed right on his eye.

The Vulpix saw the blast seed as Electron threw it and jumped off of the Onix's head. The blast seed got on the eye, right above the pupil and exploded there. The Onix fell on the ground and could only use one eye to see what was under him. He twisted his body up and went back up to a useable stance. He saw the Shinx and started burrowing towards it. Electron saw him and started running in circles of a diameter of about 5 meters. The Vulpix saw the Onix looking at the Shinx and as it went burrowing the Vulpix charged an attack. The Onix went up right in the middle of the circle Electron was running in and Electron was pushed to the side by the Onix. The Vulpix took aim at the rock type and shot an attack. The vulpix used Ember. Luckily, the Onix got hit, but even better, burned.

"Argh!" it cried out in pain. The Onix started retreating away from the two smaller pokemon to the direction of his allies.

"We survived… For now" Electron said to the Vulpix.

"What do you mean by "for now"?" The Vulpix asked.

"I doubt he will be away for long. He went to the direction of his buddies. Lets get a move on," The shinx told the Vulpix.

"Thanks for saving me back there though. Why did you help me though?," the Vulpix asked.

"Don´t know… Just felt like I had to. Don´t really know why I did," Electron answered.

"Well whats your name?" The Vulpix said. "My name is Fotia."

"My name is Electron. Nice to make your acquaintance," Electron answered.

"Lets get out of the forest while we can" Electron said.

"Right behind you," Fotia said.

* * *

><p>Can´t believe I actually did this… a third chapter. Guess I haven't stopped yet. And I actually made a chapter over 500 words. New record. Anyways, guess I should thank you for actually reading this. Never expected the story to get over 5 views.<p> 


End file.
